Seth and Ivory: A Vampire Story
by Restless Dreaming Spirit
Summary: Please see my two author notes located in the last two chapters. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	2. Chapter 2

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	3. Chapter 3

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	4. Chapter 4

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	5. Chapter 5

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	6. Chapter 6

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	7. Chapter 7

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	8. Chapter 8

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	9. Chapter 9

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	10. Chapter 10

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	11. Chapter 11

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	12. Chapter 12

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	13. Chapter 13

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	14. Chapter 14

All Chapters have been deleted.

Sorry readers D=


	15. Very Important Author

Hi readers,

I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter. I've always hated it when an author updates and it's just an author's note. But I finally got in touch with Learning to Fall and she has removed it (not that she cared all that much). Yay.

Not why I'm here though. While I go through the process of registering my copyright officially that I put at the end of each chapter, I'm starting to feel a lot of pressure. Pressure from people who are helping me with registering my copyright say that I shouldn't have the story online. Yes, this is why I'm here. I feel very threatened all of the sudden with my story for people to see. I'm taking the fall off this season to finish writing Seth and Ivory. I would really like to publish it.

I've been told people can take snippets of my story and make them their own. I think I may seriously be considering taking Seth and Ivory off the sites that I have it on. (It's on three total). I think Quizzal will be the first to go. But Fanfiction, I started the story there and then moved it to Fictionpress. I hesitate A LOT knowing that most of my readers are from those two sites. Because I hate letting anyone down. And I have to say, I LOVE the reviews. And I'm very sorry if I do decide this hard decision in taking it down.

This story was my guilty pleasure that started back in November 2008. I never intended for it for it to become an obsession. I have high hopes for this story now. And I'm very scared of someone taking my story, registered copyright or not.

I'm sorry to all my loyal readers. I hope you understand if I decide to take Seth and Ivory down.

~Restless Dreaming Spirit

/

Nicole Pierce

August 15th, 2009


	16. My Decision

Hi again readers,

So, I have thought about it. Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and messages. Thank you so much for understanding. I have made the sad decision in taking Seth and Ivory down. Though, I'd like to keep this note and the last note up, keeping all the alerts and favorites. So when I do get published (I really hope so) I will post it up here to let you guys know.

To be honest, I went in and highlighted all the reviews so I can read them whenever. Sometimes encouragement is good when I feel stuck on a chapter =) I couldn't help it. Lol

But thank you to everyone who read and supported Seth and Ivory. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it this fall and put it out in stores.

I've also thought about the dedication to the book. I think I decided a while ago that I would be dedicating Seth and Ivory to all my online readers. Because you guys really did inspire me to keep on writing. Thank you so much for that.

~Restless Dreaming Spirit

/

Nicole Pierce

August 17, 2009

P.S

SO sorry about all the alerts that just went out. I wasn't thinking when I did that...I just changed my mind about something is all. Sorry about that.


	17. A note to readers

Hey guys. I've been getting a lot of messages lately about Seth and Ivory. Asking me where I'm at. When will I be done? When can I read it? Etc..

But the fact is, while Seth and Ivory is complete, it needs editing. And I haven't been home for many months now to do so.

I love Seth and Ivory. The characters seem to be with me no matter where I go.

And if I ever decided to throw it back on the web, it wouldn't be here. But you guys would be the first to know.

Love you guys.

Restless Dreaming Spirit/

~Nicole Pierce (:

March 25, 2012


End file.
